Strange World
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Marie-Jeanne Boudreaux never used to be special but that all changed when one day during her childhood she and her best friend Sookie Stackhouse sliced their palms, held their bleeding hands together, and swore they'd be sisters forever. Ever since that day MJ had taken permanent residence in their ever-being Strange World...
1. Over my dead body

_The world can be a very strange place. Of course the level of strangeness depends upon the perception of the person, but still, the world can be a very strange place and not just where the people are concerned. _

_Marie-Jeanne Boudreaux , lifelong resident of Bon Temps knew this for a fact. How? Well, to put it lightly she was one of the strange people in the world right along with her 'blood sister' Sookie Stackhouse. _

_If one looked back far enough then they'd see Marie-Jeanne didn't always fit into that category but that all changed the day she and Sookie sliced their palms, clasped their cut and bleeding hands together, and vowed that they'd be sisters forever. That's when Marie-Jeanne crossed the border into Strangeville. _

_For as long as Marie-Jeanne could remember, Sookie had been able to read people's thoughts and after they became 'blood sisters' Marie-Jeanne….well, she'd been able to take part in that ability of hers too…_

* * *

Marie-Jeanne finished tying her waitressing apron around her waist as she walked through the kitchen at Merlotte's. Unlike her coworkers, she didn't wear the shorts Sam requested they wore but wore black capris instead.

Lafayette chuckled at her usual choice of attire as she passed through the kitchen. "Sticking it to the man again? Or would you prefer if the man was sticking it _in_ you?" He knew Marie-Jeanne has had a thing for Sam Merlotte for years but never did anything about it because of how Sam had feelings for Sookie.

Marie-Jeanne smiled sweetly as she flipped him the bird while walking backwards through the doorway to the dining area.

Lafayette called out to her, "Love you, too, baby!", in reply.

"You're late _again_," was Arlene's greeting to her that night. "I'm keeping all the tips from your tables since I had to cover them."

Marie-Jeanne wouldn't have expected anything else. "No argument here, darlin. Thanks for covering."

"What were you doing anyway?" Arlene asked as she picked up the tray of food and handed to Marie-Jeanne since it was for her table and sighed as she watched her pull on a pair of black gloves. "The gloves again?"

"I don't like germs," Marie-Jeanne reasoned once again as she took the tray from Arlene and went to the directed table. Of course germs had _nothing_ to do with why she wore the gloves but it was easier to say that than say whenever she touched anyone she was hit with all their thoughts. That was one of the side-effects of the blood-sister bonding she and Sookie did when they were kids but had learned to deal with it. More or less anyway…less than more actually. It tended to be more of an avoidance tactic than an actual dealing with it one.

After delivering the food to the table, Marie-Jeanne turned around and saw Sookie standing in the middle of the dining room with a look that she recognized; Sookie was trying to block out all the voices. This was something she could help with. Marie-Jeanne removed her glove as she walked over to Sookie then placed her bare hand on Sookie's arm. Another little side effect – while touching anyone else bombarded Marie-Jeanne with their thoughts, touching Sookie didn't and it also silenced Sookie's gift as long as they touched. This reprieve gave her friend time to put the walls up for herself.

Sookie let out a breath of relief when she felt her friend's hand on her arm and smiled at her. "Thanks, MJ. I needed that."

"It's nice to know I'm good for something," MJ replied as she returned her glove moved to another one of her tables.

Sookie followed her saying, "Hey now. I will not listen to you talking down about yourself like that, you hear?"

MJ bowed elaborately in Sookie's direction then smiled at the customers seated in front of her. "What can I get you folks this fine evening?" She said that to everyone every night whether the evening was fine or not. It got real old real fast for MJ, but it was a little normal routine as she tried to navigate herself through their strange world.

MJ went through the motions with a smile she didn't mean and a peppy voice to match whenever she dealt with customers but in her head she kept thinking 'kill me now'. Of course she kept those thoughts to herself and never directed them to Sookie – which was something she could do if she wanted to. Another little side effect – Sookie could only hear the thoughts Marie-Jeanne wanted her to hear and they could communicate with each other just by thinking whether in the same room or across town from each other. That certainly came in handy sometimes.

After taking the order from the dullest people to ever pass through Bon Temps, she went to the counter to clip the order slip just in time to hear Arlene say to Lafayette,

"Not everyone wants to have sex with you."

Without missing a beat or even knowing the conversation that led up to that point, MJ answered with, "I do. Who could pass up such a beautiful example of the human form?"

"You," Lafayette answered as he waved a pointed finger at her. "Because of all the germs that get exchanged during sweet, hot, dirty fucking." His tone became more playfully seductive with each word he spoke.

MJ started fanning herself as her voice went into 'Southern Belle' mode. "Oh Lafayette, you're getting me all hot and bothered and making me cringe inside at the same time. I'm so confused!" With a dramatic sigh, she placed the back of her hand against her forehead and fell back into the wall next to the kitchen door in a faux-fainting motion.

In the blink of an eye she was standing upright again and walking away like she hadn't done or said a word.

'_Really, MJ?'_ Sookie thought in MJ's direction.

MJ turned around and grinned while thinking back, _'You know it'. _She was just about to head over to a table when Sam waved her over to the bar. MJ took a breath to compose herself and changed her direction. "Yes, boss?" she asked him sweetly.

Sam gestured to her gloved hands she had placed on the bar. "We've talked about this, Jeanne. The customers don't like it. You haven't even been here for an hour yet and I've already gotten more complaints and questions. They think you got a disease or something."

MJ removed her hands from the bar and crossed her arms. "You know why I wear them." At least he knew the reason she told everyone else. Sookie, Jason, and their Gran were the only ones who knew the truth.

"I do, which is why I got you this." Sam presented a small bottle of hand sanitizer. "Use this instead of wearing the gloves."

MJ hated how sweet she thought this was. He was actually trying to help her with what he believed was germaphobia and that made her feel warm and fuzzy because he cared enough to try but it also pissed her off. It wasn't what Sam had done that pissed her off but how she felt about it. MJ knew as well as anyone what he felt for Sookie so she knew she never stood a chance. Besides, it's not like she could be in a physical relationship with Sam – or anyone else for that matter. Damn this strange world.

MJ was going to downright refuse but when Sam looked at her with what she called his puppy dog eyes and asked her, "Please?", she became Jell-O. MJ's defiant shoulders slouched before she slipped off her gloves and shoved them into the pocket of her apron. To keep of the germaphobia façade, she used some of the sanitizer before putting the bottle with the gloves.

With this all done she asked him, "Happy now?"

"Happy isn't the word for it, Jeanne, but thank you." Sam knew it would be a struggle for her but he believed she'd be able to handle it.

MJ waved a finger around to gesture to Sam's face. "One day that puppy dog look won't work on me."

"We'll see," Sam grinned and returned to tending the bar.

MJ rolled her eyes a bit in reply, thinking if she wanted to get any tips that night she better get back to waiting her tables.

* * *

Marie-Jeanne had managed to keep physical contact out of the equation that night so it wasn't too bad not wearing the gloves but she missed the comfort of them. Yes, she knew her arms were exposed even with the gloves, but still. Thankfully it was a relatively quiet evening – quiet meaning nothing rowdy but MJ just had a gut feeling that the tide would change and she was right about that.

In the middle of taking an order, MJ just happened to look over as a man with dark hair and pale skin entered Merlotte's. It took her, and probably Sookie, only one second to realize he was a Vampire. Yep, Vampires existed and they had 'come out of the coffin' a couple years ago but it wasn't until that moment that she'd ever seen one in person.

Luckily for MJ she was able to keep peeking over towards the Vampire's table and finish taking her customer's order at the same time. After dropping it off at the kitchen, she went straight to the bar. "That _is_ a Vampire, right?"

"It is!" Sookie answered excitedly. "Merlotte's has gotten its first Vampire. I've been waiting for this moment ever since they came out of the coffin." She giggled, picked up her order pad, and went straight over to the Vampire's table in her section.

MJ let out a deep sigh as she slid onto a bar stool beside Tara, took a sip of Tara's margarita, and thought aloud, "As if my world wasn't strange enough."

Tara's eyes widened because of what MJ just did. Since she was also told that MJ was a germaphobe it shocked her that she drank from a glass that had been previously drank from. "You do realize I've been drinking from that, right?"

"It's touching that's the problem, remember?," MJ answered then turned her attention towards the overly giggly Sookie as she talked to the Vampire, and added in, "I can't touch anyone." That was true despite the incorrect reasons she let everyone believe.

MJ's attention was pulled away from Sookie and placed upon when bar when she heard a shot glass being set down in front of her. Upon seeing Sam fill it up, she raised a brow at him but didn't question it. Instead she downed it, hopped off the stool, and went back to work.

Sam cleared away the glass and leaned on the bar with a deep sigh. "Not being able to touch anyone? That's gotta be rough. I don't think I could handle that."

"Me neither," Tara admitted. "She didn't used to be like that though. And now Sookie is the only person she can touch without freaking out."

"Strange world." Sam couldn't help but agree with MJ's previous sentiment.

Tara raised her margarita glass and concurred. "Strange world."

* * *

Later that night MJ went outside for a quick break. It was nice and peaceful out there until suddenly her head was bombarded with Sookie's mental freak out. Sookie's sent out thoughts were going a mile a minute but MJ was able to figure out that the asshat Rattrays had taken the Vampire somewhere to drain his blood and Sookie was going to find them.

"Bloody hell." MJ couldn't believe Sookie was putting herself into the middle of this mess but after a brief exchange of location she went to help Sookie anyway.

MJ made sure to put her gloves back on as she sprinted to Sookie's location in a semi-secluded spot beyond the parking area, just in case things got physical. Oh who was she kidding? With the Rattrays involved things were absolutely going to get physical.

It didn't seem like Sookie even needed her help because by the time MJ got there, Mack Rattray was on his knees with a chain wrapped around his neck and Sookie had Denise Rattray at knifepoint. "Damn, Sookie. And here I thought you needed my help."

"You seriously gonna stand by and let this cunt threaten me like this?" Denise shouted at MJ.

MJ came right out with, "Yes," as she moved closer, took the knife from Sookie's hand and aimed it right at Denise's throat. "But if you _ever_ call my sister a cunt again I will slit you open six ways from Sunday."

Denise scoffed and went over to get the blood bags they'd taken from the Vampire but Sookie wasn't going to let her leave with those.

"Uh uh," Sookie firmly said to her. "You get away from that blood."

Denise was pissed beyond words. "I'm going to kill you both for this. This – this ain't over."

"Oh, but it is, sweets. Now **get out**." Marie-Jeanne didn't lower the knife until both Denise and Mack had gotten the hell out of there. Now she turned her attention to Sookie who was helping remove silver from the Vampire. "Am I gonna have to start worry about you, Sookie? Because I haven't had to worry about you for a long time now."

Before MJ could get her answer, Denise Rattray sped her car straight towards them so they had to get out of the way. MJ darted out of the path while Sookie pulled the Vampire to safety along with them. "Fucking bitch." MJ drove the knife into a nearby tree, narrowed her eyes at the Vampire, then turned to Sookie. "Like I asked before – Am I gonna have to start worrying about you?"

"You can go, MJ. I'm fine. Promise." Sookie appreciated MJ coming to assist her, but she really didn't need for her to stick around.

MJ would give Sookie that but had something to do before she left. She crouched down in front of the Vampire and made herself abundantly clear. "If anything happens to Sookie while she is within your vicinity the Rattrays are going to be the least of your goddamn worries. I will hunt you down myself." MJ plastered one of her sweet smiles, patted the Vampire on the head, and with her peppy voice said, "Have a nice night," and stood up straight.

Sookie shook and amused head MJ's way. "You'll know if I need you."

"Damn right I will." MJ had no worries about that and that was the only reason why she headed back into Merlotte's and left Sookie alone with the Vampire at all.

Upon MJ's return into the building she held up her once again ungloved hand to keep Tara – who was tending bar oddly enough – from asking her any questions and went back to work. If Sookie wanted to tell Tara what happened then that was on her, but as far as MJ was concerned she was done with it.

At least she thought she was done with it. While delivering a pitcher of beer to a table MJ almost dropped it because of Sookie's laughing voice in her head saying practically screeching with amusement,

'_His name is Bill! I'm talking to a __**Vampire**__ named __**Bill**__!'_

MJ had to give her that. It was pretty funny. One would think a Vampire would have a more…not really exotic but superior, perhaps, name. Like Vladimir, or Anthony, or even Eric. Anything but such a simple name as Bill.

With a genuine smile gracing her features she delivered the beer to the table and her smile grew at the perplexed expressions upon her regular's faces. Perhaps their reaction could be explained by the fact that not until that moment in any point in time had they seen Marie-Jeanne truly smile.

Sam – who had just returned from talking to Sookie outside – instantly noticed this as well. He met MJ at the table she was presently clearing off. "Something's got you smiling."

"The power of a name," MJ giggled before sighing, "Oh what a strange world this is." She grabbed the last plate off the table and moved around Sam to add it with the other dirty dishes, not even pausing when she heard Sam say to her as she went,

"Well it's nice to see a real one for a change."

_He's only saying that to stay on my good side for brownie points with Sookie._ That's what MJ thought to herself and only to herself as she continued on with the rest of her shift. There was no point in dreaming of a possibility that she knew would never come forth into reality.

* * *

Before Sookie went home for the night she 'downloaded' her memories of the conversation between her and Bill. All but the part about the silver since she had promised not to tell anyone about that. It was so nice to just sync up with someone like that and not have to talk when she didn't want to. And to only hear MJ's thoughts when MJ wanted her to was always the greatest thing. Sookie hadn't experienced that with anyone else before until she met Bill. Now that was going to be a conversation for later since her shift was over but they could talk about it easily enough whenever they wanted – Talk about it in their minds that is.

MJ was glad whenever Sookie shared memories with her that she was able to differentiate her own memories from Sookie's. If it ever ended up where MJ couldn't tell then she'd stop it from ever happening again. Her head was messed up enough at times, she didn't need to be confused about who she was and what her memories were on top of it.

Since MJ came in late that night she offered to stay late to make up for in. She was giving the dining room a thorough cleaning when Sam called over that her brother was asking for her. MJ didn't have a brother of her own but she knew Sam was talking about Jason. Ever since they were kids Jason would tell everyone he had two sisters even though everyone knew he biologically only had one. There were some people who believed they were all related though. Maybe it was because of how close they always had been or maybe it was because they were all blonde?

"You here for the twenty I owe you?" That's what MJ thought it was about anyway.

"Wrong sister!" Jason hollered in Sam's general direction before MJ's words clicked. "You took that twenty from my wallet?!"

MJ batted her eyelashes innocently and apologetically as she handed over enough of her tip money to pay him back. "Sookie already went home. Want me to deliver a message to her?"

Jason plucked the money from her hand and slipped it into his pocket. "Naw. I can just call her later." Jason still didn't trust the mental conversations MJ and Sookie could do because he was never sure if they were making it up or not.

"Calling on the phone. How archaic," she teased before returning to her cleaning. MJ could have easily talked with Jason longer but she figured Tara would want to talk to him. MJ knew Tara had feelings for Jason and while she believed nothing would ever become of it because of just how Jason was, she didn't try to stop it either. Who knows, maybe they'd end up surprising her?

* * *

Once MJ's shift was finally done and over with, she drove herself home. In this point of her life home was none other than the Stackhouse residence. After MJ's mother died a few years back, Gran invited her to move in with them seeing as how there was no other family MJ had but them. MJ had no reason in the world to refuse so she didn't.

All the inside lights were out so MJ made sure to be quiet as she went into the house and straight up to her room. She didn't bother changing out of her clothes and just plopped herself face down on her bed to sleep. As soon as she drifted off a dream that wasn't her own entered her mind. She awoke with a gasp and went straight to Sookie's room with an unamused expression on her face as she looked at the awake sitting upright Sookie.

Sookie new what that face meant. "You saw that?"

"Yeah, I saw that. If your dreams are going to end up in my head try not to dream of having Vampire sex."

Sookie gasped, "We were not having sex!"

"But you wanted to and don't even try to deny it. We both know that ain't gonna get you anywhere." MJ turned around on her heels saying, "Goodnight," as she went and returned to her own room.

Since she was already standing she decided to change out of her clothes and into her nightclothes that consisted of a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. That was bedtime comfort as far as she was concerned and she hoped that comfort would stay constant as she climbed into bed and covered up.

MJ was just about to close her eyes when she heard Sookie's voice say,

'_I can't hear his thoughts. Bill's thoughts, I mean.'_

Okay…MJ wasn't expecting that. _'Weird. Must be nice though, not having to keep your walls up around him.' _She felt dumb for saying that to her because of course it must be nice. How could it not be nice? MJ would give anything to be able to touch someone without getting hit with every thought they've ever had, well not to that extreme but that's what it felt like and if she did touch someone long enough that's what would end up happening. If MJ longed for someone like that then of course Sookie would want someone whose thoughts she couldn't hear.

Sookie wasn't going to rub how nice it was in because she knew how MJ felt whether or not MJ realized she knew, so she ended it there. _'Goodnight, MJ'._

'_Goodnight, Sook'._ This time when MJ fell asleep she didn't get any dreams from Sookie's side but there was no guarantee that Sookie didn't get ones from her.

* * *

MJ's alarm didn't go off the following morning so by the time she got up and dressed and downstairs, Sookie and Jason were already done with breakfast. "Jason if you ate all the bacon I will rip your head off."

"As long as it's the one attached to my neck I can live with that," Jason grinned as he popped the last piece of bacon into his mouth.

Neither Sookie or MJ new if Jason realized what exactly he said but it didn't matter. The duo shared a laugh about it and MJ dug into whatever food was leftover. During the loading of the plate process she was going to ask where Gran was but her unspoken question was answered when she came into the kitchen to inform them Maudette Pickens had been found strangled in her apartment.

"Holy motherf…" MJ trailed off and put of forkful of food into her mouth when Gran's expression told her not to finish that sentence.

Sookie couldn't believe what happened either. "I can't believe it. A murder? Here in Bon Temps?"

"Why are you surprised?" Jason asked them. "Now that we've got ourselves a Vampire."

MJ swallowed her bite of food before responding to that. "A Vampire who strangles someone? If they said she was completely drained of blood _then_ I'd be inclined to agree. But not strangulation."

"Since when do you know so much about Vampires?" Jason shot back.

MJ thought Jason was getting slightly defensive on this topic but answered him anyway. "It just makes sense, Jay. Why would a Vampire give up a free meal like that?"

Gran gasped at her words. "Marie-Jeanne Boudreaux, that is no way to speak of the dead."

MJ looked at her apologetically and meant it. "I'm sorry, Gran. I was just trying to make my point as candidly as possible." In other words, she was trying to say it in a way that Jason would easily grasp onto and not question. Not that she thought Jason was dumb, it wasn't that, he just processed things differently in his mind.

Sookie sided with MJ here. "Just because he's a Vampire doesn't mean he's a murderer."

Jason threw down his napkin on the table with a scoff. "Come on now. Fang Bangers go missing all the time in Shreveport, New Orleans. They never find them but everybody knows the Vampires are killing them and disposing of their bodies."

Gran didn't understand some of what Jason said there. "What's a Fang Banger?"

"A Vampire groupie," Sookie explained and MJ added in,

"Men and women who get their rocks off by getting bitten."

Gran gasped, "My stars," upon hearing that.

Something clicked for Sookie so she asked Jason, "Maudette was a Fang Banger? How do you know that?"

Jason hit the table, speaking mighty defensively. "I don't know, Sookie. The way you just know things sometimes."

If Jason somehow managed to start hearing thoughts MJ doubted that'd be something he be able to keep to himself. Nope, Jason was deflecting something. That was made even more evident when he started talking about something he read in a magazine about hookers who specialized in Vampires. The conversation segued into how much and how that would work.

Finally MJ chimed in with, "I could never have sex with a Vampire. With their lifetimes of memories they'd fry my brain." The point she couldn't have sex with anyone at all thankfully wasn't brought up. MJ brought her dishes to the sink saying, "On that note I have a few errands to run. Thanks for breakfast, Gran." She blew Gran a kiss before grabbing her purse from the counter and heading out the door.

Jason looked after her with raised brows asking, "Now why did Vampire sex remind her of an errand?" As soon as he said it aloud, he shook his head. "Nope. I don't want to know."

* * *

In all honesty, MJ didn't have any errands to run. At least not really. She did got into town to buy a bouquet of flowers then returned to the cemetery near the Stackhouse residence. Every grave she passed she set a flower down until the entire bouquet was gone. MJ never had enough flowers to go around but she always visited those that were missed the next time around.

Ever since MJ was a kid this was a little tradition of hers. Once a month she'd bring flowers to the graves who didn't get them anymore or hadn't gotten them for the longest of time. Such a small act of kindness towards the forgotten brought her a little peace inside.

After the final flower was placed, she sat down in the middle of the cemetery before laying back and looking up at the trees and sky above her. MJ closed her eyes and felt the grass touching her skin. She had always been a very tactile person and since she couldn't have the physical contact she desired from another person she found it elsewhere. Whether it was from the grass, or silky sheets, or a soft teddy bear she'd try to appease her need of touch with those but nothing could ever compare to the touch of another person.

MJ must have fallen asleep in the cemetery again because the next thing she knew it was time to get ready for her shift at Merlotte's. As odd as it was, she would have much rather had stayed there laying in the grass then spend a whole night avoiding people's touch but finally she pushed herself off the ground, saying, "Fuck it," and returned to her car to change. Since she always kept spare clothes in the back of her car she didn't see the point of going back home. Besides, it's not like there were people around to watch her change anyway.

* * *

As soon as MJ arrived at work that night Sookie came right over to her asking, "Did you know Jason got arrested?"

"If I knew you would have known a second later." That was true. If MJ had heard anything about that she would have sent Sookie a message instantly. "What happened?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Sookie took MJ's hand and pulled her along to the pool table area where Arlene, Hoyt, and Rene were all playing a round. Sookie wasted no time asking, "What happened to our brother, Rene?"

Rene replied with a drawn out reluctant "Awwwww…hell" before saying, "I promised him I wasn't going to tell ya-you."

MJ crossed her arms and stared them down, asking, "What happened?"

Hoyt adjusted his cap before answering. "Oh, uh, well, uh, Bud Dearborne and Andy Bellefleur, uh, they asked him some questions and then they just threw him into the back of the squad car."

MJ turned to Sookie, thinking for her to hear, _"Can you believe this?"_

Sookie heard her loud and clear. Addressing Hoyt and Rene, she asked, "So you don't even know for a fact that they arrested him?"

Rene stammered a little, "Well, they – they didn't cuff him or nothing."

Arlene emphatically add in, "Sookie, Marie-Jeanne, I am _so sorry_."

"For what?" Sookie demanded to know. "Y'all are already acting like Jason's been convicted of killing Maudette and we don't even know what they were talking to him about. Bud Dearborne just made a mistake, that's all."

MJ didn't feel the need to add anything onto that because she agreed with Sookie and so she just pointed at her in a 'what she said' fashion.

"Yeah. Yeah, it has to be." Hoyt replied affirmatively. "Because Jason's a real stand up guy."

MJ couldn't help but scoff a chuckle at that. "No, he's not, Hoyt. He is selfish, egotistical, and a complete horndog, but he is _not_ a murderer."

Now it was Sookie's turned to point at MJ in a 'what she said' fashion because she couldn't have said it any better herself.

MJ was about to add something else in but lost her thought when she felt the Vampire's presence – when she felt _Bill's_ presence in Merlotte's. Seeing how captivated Sookie was with Bill made MJ point to her eyes then move them towards Bill in a way that told him she was watching him. It was clear she wasn't the only one watching him because all eyes seemed to be turned in Sookie and Bill's direction.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the people were thinking around her. MJ hated that Sookie was probably hearing it all and was also glad she couldn't hear them herself. Then again, maybe Sookie couldn't hear them. Did the whole not being able to hear Bill thing block the other voices around her, too? MJ made a mental note to ask Sookie about that later.

MJ was loading up her tray with drinks at the bar while everyone still had their eyes locked on Sookie and Bill making plans for later that evening. She scoffed at all their behavior, muttering to herself, "Y'all need to get a goddamn life or a TV or something if their conversation is the most fascinating thing to ya." She had no idea if anyone else heard her but Sam apparently did since he turned around and looked right at her. MJ stood her ground with her opinion, saying right at him, "Well it's true."

Sam walked straight for her and once they were close enough, he said, "Sookie is gonna get herself killed making dates with a Vampire. You have got to understand that, Jeanne."

"The only way Sookie would ever get killed is over my dead body." MJ was more than serious about that and didn't say another word as she moved away from the bar and delivered her drinks before finishing up the rest of her shift for the night.

* * *

Closing time finally rolled around so MJ and Sookie left Merlotte's together. They said a brief 'good night' to Sam as he went to his trailer across the way then headed for their cars since Bill was nowhere in sight.

"He's an idiot for standing you up." MJ linked her arm with Sookie's as they walked.

"It wasn't a date or anything," Sookie laughed in reply. "It was just supposed to be a conversation." They took a couple more steps together before MJ suddenly stopped, making Sookie stop abruptly because of it. "What's the matter?"

MJ pointed towards a nearby tree. "The knife's not there anymore." She thought for sure that was the tree she drove the knife in the night Sookie saved Bill.

Sookie looked over to where MJ was pointing then back to her. "It's probably in a different tree. Don't worry about it, MJ. I'll see you at home."

MJ was semi-distracted because she would swear that was the tree, but managed to answer anyway. "Yeah, I'll see you at home." She unlinked her arm with Sookie's to walked down to her car while Sookie crossed the parking lot to get to her own. MJ was just about to put her keys in the door when suddenly she felt a heaviness in the air – a heaviness that hit her like a brick wall, making her see and hear the thoughts coming from Mack Rattray. He was nearby and was going to go after Sookie.

MJ had never experienced anything like that before but she didn't give it a second thought. She whipped around to warn Sookie but instead she saw Mack stalking right over to her. "Sookie!" MJ screamed and started to run over but gasped in pain when Denise appeared right in front of her and drove the knife from the tree into her stomach.

Denise pulled out the knife and drove it into MJ again before leaning forward to say, "I told you I was gonna kill you bitches."

MJ took in a deep gasping breath as Denise pulled out the knife and walked away. She tried to get to Sookie but didn't even make a step before collapsing to the ground. Tears streamed down MJ's face as she helplessly watched Mack and Denise beat Sookie until finally her world went black…

_MJ swore the only way Sookie would die was over her dead body, but she didn't think it'd happen so soon._

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 1


	2. Something

_Dying is a strange sensation._

_Now, of course, MJ couldn't speak for everyone in the world and say they agreed with her about that, but for her…it was strange. For MJ, dying…dying was like being stuck in quick sand or – or a tar pit trying to pull her under. _

_MJ fought against the pull, she refused to succumb to it because she wasn't done living yet especially when Sookie was in danger. But despite all her efforts to keep herself from being pulled into the dark depths it took hold and dragged her down. _

_But then…__**something**__ happened. MJ didn't know how it happened but she felt as if a hand had grabbed hers tight and yanked her from the dark depths until her strange world came into view again… _

* * *

Sookie stood watch over MJ's unconscious body while Bill left for a short while in order to replenish what he had given MJ and herself. Before he left, Bill told her that it would take more time for MJ to heal than it did for her because of how close to death MJ was.

Silence filled the air around them with the exception of the sounds of crickets and frogs around the watering hole nearby. If it wasn't for MJ's unconscious, bloody, yet healing body nearby this would have been like many other nights where she and MJ just needed a moment of peace after work and they would sit there to watch the reflection of the moon on the water.

Sookie had allowed herself caught up in the silence, so when MJ awoke with a gasping breath and bolted upright it made Sookie jump right out of her skin before going right over to MJ.

Sookie placed her hands on MJ's shoulders to keep her centered and calm. "It's okay, MJ. You're alright."

"Sookie?!" MJ gasped and threw her arms around her. "Are we dead? Oh lord, Sookie, are we dead?"

Sookie shook her head as she pulled back from MJ's embrace. "No, MJ, we're not dead. Bill gave us his blood to heal us. You were so close to death I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

MJ's hand instantly went to her stomach to find no traces of her stab wounds then to her mouth and found some residual blood there. "Are we Vampires? I swear if he turned us into Vampires!"

Sookie placed her hands on MJ's shoulders once again to try and physically calm her down. "No, no. It's not like that. We're healed."

With Sookie's help MJ got to her feet and looked around to find they were near the watering hole not too far from Merlotte's. She wanted to ask Sookie what happened to the Rattrays but there was something else she wanted to know more about first.

"Bill's blood healed us?" MJ rubbed her face with her hands before pacing a little. "Don't take this wrong, because I'm grateful we're alive, but if Bill _ever _forces his blood into me again I'll stake him." MJ wondered for a moment if her weird dream or whatever it was when she was unconscious had something to do with Bill undoubtedly having to touch her to give her his blood.

MJ pushed that thought aside for a moment to say something else to Sookie. "With that said - Do doctors know Vamp blood can heal people like that?"

Sookie had asked Bill the same question. "No, they don't. And the Vampires want to keep it that way. So please, MJ, don't tell anyone."

"It's their business whether they want people to know or not." MJ really didn't want to try and figure just _how _Bill's blood healed her but there were people out there who wouldn't stop until they knew. So, yeah, MJ wasn't going to say a word, but there was something she wanted to know. "What are the side effects? We're no strangers to blood side effects."

Sookie realized she hadn't thought to ask Bill that. "I don't know. I didn't ask." She smiled hoping MJ would forgive her for that. "But he did agree to speak at Gran's Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting. Gran was hoping he would." Yeah, by the look on MJ's face that nowhere near made up for not knowing what Bill's blood could do to them. She opened her mouth to speak again but didn't get a chance to say a word.

MJ prevented Sookie from saying anything else when she looked down at her hands and found her scars were missing from the palms. "Where are my scars?" she asked a bit frantically then reached out and took Sookie's hands to find her scars were missing as well. "Where are our scars?!" Those scars meant something to MJ, they represented the blood-sister bonding she shared with Sookie.

Bill had heard what MJ asked and answered as he approached them. "They healed. My blood heals new and old wounds."

Sookie didn't need to be able to hear MJ's thoughts to know what she was thinking. She quickly took MJ's hands and squeezed them tight. "This changes nothing, MJ. You hear me? We are still blood-sisters. Our scars being healed doesn't change how my blood flows through your veins and yours through mine."

Bill watched the ladies with interest because, while Sookie had told him she was telepathic, he wondered what effect the ladies' blood sharing had on one another since Sookie didn't say a thing about MJ having abilities as well.

Bill cut into their moment to say, "It's time I escort you ladies back to your cars." Now that MJ was awake and he had previously conversed with Sookie, it was time for them to depart.

After everything that had happened the last thing MJ wanted to do was split up, so she asked Sookie in her mind, _"Can I ride with you?" _

Sookie nodded and voiced aloud, "Of course you can," as she linked arms with her. She then looked to Bill with a smile, "We'll be carpooling tonight."

Bill bowed his head respectfully as he stepped aside to let them pass. "I will escort you both to your car then."

MJ rolled her eyes a bit at the whole 'Southern Gentlemen' thing Bill seemed to have going on before she unlinked her arm, grabbed Sookie's hand, and practically pulled her along with her. There were a lot of things MJ needed clarified about what happened that night and was going to wait until they got home to do it.

* * *

The following morning during breakfast, MJ poked at her eggs while Sookie watched the news featuring a Vampire interview. She didn't even hear any of the dialogue coming from the set because MJ had so much else on her mind. MJ kept thinking about how Bill had…'taken care of' the Rattrays. Sookie shared the memories of what happened and MJ couldn't get them out of her mind. It was like watching a movie scene replay over and over in her head that was only paused when Gran spoke to her.

"Something bothering you, honey?" Gran was going to give MJ some more eggs but found she'd hardly eaten anything as it was. "You haven't touched your food."

"Sorry, Gran. Long night at work." To appease any worries Gran might have, MJ took a big bite of egg and honestly thought they were more delicious than they normally were.

"Did someone touch you? I found some long costume gloves in an old box the other day. I'll get them for you."

"You don't have to do that, Gran, but thank you." MJ smiled as she proceeded to finish her meal. Eventually she realized that Sookie was staring at her. _"What?"_

Sookie replied in the same telepathic manner as MJ. _"Do you feel any different?"_

"_Other than feeling like Gran's worry is gonna hit me like a freight train any moment now, no."_ On that note, MJ turned to Gran and smiled, "On second thought, I'd love to try out those gloves, Gran."

Gran smiled in relief and gestured to the other room, saying, "I'll be right back."

Once Gran left the kitchen, Sookie turned to MJ. "What did you mean her worry was gonna hit you?"

"That's what happened last night with Mack," MJ made sure to keep her voice low so Gran wouldn't hear. "It was like his thoughts and feelings took on a physical form or something. It was like I touched it or it touched me and I could see what he was planning and felt the rage behind it. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before, Sookie."

"Weird – but if it's another side effect of our blood sharing then it makes sense. You've always been a very tactile person." Sookie wasn't too worried about it because she knew MJ was strong enough to handle anything.

Gran came back into the kitchen with a pair of elbow length black gloves in her hands. "The fabric isn't too think so hopefully the heat won't bother you too much."

MJ smiled graciously and accepted the pair from her. "They look perfect. Thank you, Gran." She pulled on the gloves and oddly enough they were a perfect fit. "Now that I have these and we know Jason was released from jail I have nothing more to worry about."

_Yeah, sure she didn't…_

* * *

In town MJ had heard nothing but talk about how a tornado had touched down where the Rattrays were living and completely destroyed the area along with crushing the Rattrays beneath their trailer. MJ knew for a fact that wasn't the case because Sookie let her in on how Bill actually dealt with them. Apparently this tornado story was his way of covering up his tracks.

Well MJ got curious as to just how well Bill's coverup attempt was so she drove out the Rattray place. The entire area was taped off with yellow police tape and it did look as if it'd been hit by a tornado _but_ nowhere else looked like it had been. "Well that's not suspicious at all."

MJ had just ducked under the yellow tape when she heard a call pull up and turned around to find it was Sookie. Once Sookie got out of the car, she gestured between them. "Seems we were thinkin the same thing."

"And not even on purpose." Sookie also ducked under the tape and went over to MJ. "Some tornado."

MJ stared at Sookie with a blank expression on her face as she blinked at her several times. "We both know this wasn't no tornado and it wasn't well thought out either. Tornados touch down in more than one place, Sook. I doubt I'm the only one who knows that." Since MJ had nothing left to do or say there, she headed back to her car.

"Where ya going?" Sookie thought MJ might want to stick around a little longer or something.

"I saw all I came to see." MJ turned around long enough to add in, "I wanted to see if I was right." She got into her car, leaned out the open window and called over to Sookie, "See you later, Sook!"

Sookie just rolled her eyes a little with a smile as she waved goodbye to indicate that she'd been heard, all the while hoping the police wouldn't realize that this 'tornado' wasn't what it appeared to be like MJ had. Bill getting in trouble was the las thing she wanted to happen.

* * *

That night Bill was going to 'call upon' the Stackhouse residence. It didn't surprise MJ that Jason and Tara invited themselves to meet him as well. If MJ didn't have to go into work that night then she likely would have done the same.

Before heading into work, MJ sat with Sookie, Jason, and Tara in the kitchen. She accepted the bottle of beer Jason offered her and listened to him as he went on and on about how Bill was just going to end up sucking all the blood out of Sookie if she kept doing what she was doing.

Finally MJ chimed in with, "I really don't see the big deal, Jay. So what if he's a Vampire. Being a Vampire does not instantly make him a bad guy. There are good and bad vampires out there just like there are good and bad people. You're just being a speciesist."

Jason had no idea what that last word she said was. He looked at Tara for an answer but she clearly had no clue either. "A _what_?"

"A speciesist," MJ repeated then explained, "When you instantly hate them because of their species. Really? Did that need an explanation?" She rolled her eyes as she set the beer bottle onto the counter behind her and went into the living room to tell Gran she was heading out, but she did manage to catch Jason saying,

"Don't tell me she's gonna hook up with a Vamp now, too. I thought she had more sense than that."

* * *

Per Sam's request MJ kept her gloves off during her shift but the capris were staying put. MJ wasn't going to budge on that. No way was she going to risk some grabby guy's hands touching her legs or anything of the like. MJ didn't really mind being at work that night because, thanks to Sookie openly letting her know what was going with Bill and them back at the house, it wasn't like she was missing much.

MJ went to the bar to get her customers their drinks when Sam approached from his side and leaned on the bar in front of her. Before he could even get a word out, MJ said to him,

"Don't bother asking me about Sookie. You want to know what she's up to you can ask her yourself. The phone's right there." MJ gestured to where the phone hung upon the wall behind him and proceeded to load up her tray.

"I wasn't gonna ask you about Sookie," Sam countered. "In fact I was going to ask how you were doing, Jeanne. You look like you're somewhere else tonight."

MJ didn't believe him but she wasn't going t touch him to find out, so she just went along with his words. "Maybe that's because in my mind that's exactly where I am." She left it at that and went ahead to deliver the beverages before going to take the order from a couple who just came in. MJ was poised and ready to take their order but had to excuse herself because Sookie warned her that she might want to be alone when she's filled in on what Bill just told her.

MJ smiled politely at the customers with a, "I'm sorry. I'll be back in just a moment," before going into Sam's office in the back. _'This better be important, Sookie.'_

'_You wanted to know about the side effects, MJ,' _ Sookie mentally replied. _'Bill says we'll have keener senses, he'll be able to feel if we're in danger, and…'_

MJ didn't like it when Sookie just trailed off like that. _'__**And**__?'_

'…_And our libido will be more active.'_

MJ threw her hands up with a heavy scoff. _'Are you kidding me?! That's worse than Bill's spidey-senses when we're in danger!'_

Sam – who had seen MJ hurry away from their customers – went into the office to find her the first chance he got. He went in without warning, closed the door behind him, and could clearly see she was distraught. "Jeanne, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," MJ snapped back without really thinking about it because she was so irate. "Just that I can't physically touch anyone but for the foreseeable future I'm going to be a goddamn horn dog." If that was the case then she _really_ couldn't be alone with Sam or else MJ might act without thinking so she quickly moved around Sam and tried to leave the office but he quickly put a wrench into that plan.

Sam rushed to the door and held it shut. "I'm worried about you, dammit. Now you're not leaving this room until you tell me what the hell is going on with you."

MJ had to back up because Sam's worry seemed to take on a form outside of himself that could touch her at any moment. She crossed her arms and looked away from him for a moment before saying, "I'm not a germaphobe, Sam."

Sam's worry started to lessen a little bit because now she was talking to him but that worry was replaced with confusion. "Then what's with the gloves and the not touching people?"

If this was anyone else then MJ wouldn't have said a word but this was Sam and she couldn't keep it from him anymore. "I'm like Sookie. I – I can hear people's thoughts but only if I touch them. The longer I touch the more I hear or see and it's overwhelming. It's _so_ overwhelming. It started after Sookie and I did our blood-sister-bonding when we were little. Sookie is the only person I can touch without hearing their thoughts or feeling their feelings."

Sam dragged his hand down his face after hearing all this. It explained so much if he was to be honest but he also felt a little offended. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" A part of Sam felt like MJ didn't trust him.

"It's not something I want to shout from the rooftops. I see how people treat Sookie because of what she can do – I _know_ what they think about her. It may be selfish but I don't want people treating me like that, too. Besides, it's none of their goddamn business anyway." MJ rolled her shoulders a bit and straightened her posture to emphasize she was standing her ground.

There was a heavy silence filling the room now. Finally MJ couldn't take it anymore and gestured to the door. "I kept up my end of the bargain. Now are you gonna open up the door and keep yours?"

Sam didn't reply to that with anything more than opening the office door to let her leave and get back to work. His mind was still going over what he had just learned and how it sure was something but complicated just about everything.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 2


	3. Work

_A quiet night. That was all she wanted. A night of nothing but peace and quiet and perhaps even a bubble bath. She just wanted a quiet night, but now that Vampires were in the mix how could a night ever be quiet again?_

* * *

It probably wasn't smart for MJ to take a walk through the cemetery on her night off but she couldn't sleep so that's where she walked to. As soon as MJ walked upon the grounds and shone her flashlight around, she knew something was different. MJ walked over to the closest headstone where she placed the most recent bouquet of flowers and crouched down in front of it. The flowers were no longer laying upon the ground in front of the stone but placed in a vase stuck into the ground beside it.

MJ brought herself to her feet and shone her light around to find every headstone and grave-marker there each had their own vase. She had no idea what to make of this or even who would have even placed them there. MJ wasn't vain enough to think she was the only person to ever come to this cemetery but she honestly had no clue who else it would be.

At the sounds of footsteps behind her, MJ whipped around and found the dog that hung around Merlotte's was coming towards her. This wasn't the first time that dog had followed her home. "Stalker much?" MJ joked as she crouched down to rub the dog behind his ears and laughed when he licked her cheek in reply. "I'll give you a pass this time, Pupper. Only because you're so damn cute." After a final head rub, MJ stood up again with the intent of going back home but for some reason she found herself walking in the other direction towards the Compton estate. Why MJ started walking towards Bill's house she didn't know but that's where she was headed.

In all honesty MJ didn't even realize that she was walking towards Bill's house until she was standing right in front of it. Now that her attention was fully placed upon her location she took a look around to find that Sookie's car was parked nearby. There was also another vehicle with Vampire related bumper stickers upon it and a license plate that said 'Fangs1'. "Could you be more obvious?" she muttered to herself and went up to the front door. If Sookie was there with even more than one Vampire present then MJ was gonna have to see for herself that Sookie was alright.

MJ didn't even bother knocking and went right into the house. When she exited the foyer and into the sitting room the sight that met her eyes made her blood boil. There were Vampires around Sookie with the full on intent of biting her and Bill was sitting in the corner doing nothing.

Just when MJ was about to react quite unhappily about this, a creepy-looking bald Vampire appeared in front of her and hissed right before he lunged towards her neck. His fangs were about to drive right into MJ's throat when Bill's voice bellowed,

"Stop! Sookie and Marie-Jeanne are mine!"

MJ had no clue what that meant but that didn't stop her from shoving the bald Vampire away from her and going straight over to Sookie who was tossed aside by the female Vampire.

The apparent leader of this Vampire trio walked around the room, saying, "Well now, if you two are Bill's then we won't do anything to interfere with your arrangement. That's why I always bring Jerry with me." He plopped down beside a male human wearing nothing but a pair of short shorts. "He's like mad money."

The female Vampire laughed as she lounged on the arm of the sofa next to the pair who were more engaged in a physical entanglement. "Why are you not taking care of your master, humans? Can you not see how hungry he is?"

"Bill, if you're hungry, you're more than welcome to have some of Jerry." The 'leader' tapped on Jerry and gestured for him to move over to Bill.

So much was going on so quickly that MJ wasn't sure what to make of it all. She was just about to practically drag Sookie out of there when suddenly – right before Bill was about to bite Jerry – she cried out,

"Stop! He has Hep-D!" Sookie then looked around to ask, "What is Hep-D?" Sookie didn't get her answer because Jerry lunged at her and wrapped his hands around her throat.

"Sookie!" MJ pulled on Jerry's arm to get her to release Sookie and in doing so she was hit with the memories of Jerry's boyfriend leaving him and Jerry's thoughts of how that never would have happened if he hadn't gotten hooked on V. MJ didn't care how overwhelming this was, she had to help Sookie but the next thing she knew Bill had pushed her aside and yanked Jerry off Sookie himself.

MJ stayed in the chair she'd been pushed into as her thoughts had to sort themselves out as well as the feelings that came with them. For a few moments she was lost in Jerry's memories but soon they filtered out and MJ was able to think for herself again.

By now the trio of Vamps had left with Jerry and their other human companion and Bill was caressing Sookie's face. This brought MJ to her feet, seething, "Get your fucking hands off my sister." MJ took hold of Sookie and helped her off the table she was currently upon. Once Sookie was on her feet, MJ hugged her tight in an attempt to calm Sookie's shaking. She then helped Sookie into the nearby chair and stormed over to Bill who was saying to them,

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. Their visit was unexpected."

"_Witness _that?" MJ shot back with a strong incredulous tone. "That's what you're apologizing for?! You're not going to apologize for that fact that you were sitting by doing nothing while those assholes were messing with my sister!"

Sookie didn't want MJ to keep yelling at Bill like that. "MJ, please."

"No!" MJ shouted back at her. "He fucking deserves this!" Now turned back to Bill she laid right into him. "I bought into your whole southern gentleman act but really you're just as fucked as the rest of them!"

"Marie-Jeanne, that's enough!" Sookie only ever really called MJ that when she was _really_ upset. "I think you should leave now."

MJ did _not _want to do that. "I am not leaving you alone with him, Sookie. You can call me Marie-Jeanne until your face goes blue. It ain't gonna happen."

Sookie looked at MJ with pleading eyes. "_Please_. I want to talk Bill alone."

MJ shook her head at Sookie before throwing out her arms in defeat. "Whatever floats your boat." She glared at Bill with fire in her eyes before she walked out the front door and slammed it behind her. As she walked off, she shouted, "I know where you live, Compton! Anything like that happens to my sister again, I will burn this place to the fucking ground!"

Bill, who was just about to answer Sookie's question as to what Hep-D was, heard MJ exclamation and he had no doubts in the world that she would keep her word.

* * *

MJ only went home long enough to get her car then drove to Merlotte's. She knew Sam would have already closed the place down for the night given how late it was but since he lived in the trailer across from the bar she also knew he'd be around.

Seeing Sookie at home wasn't something she wanted to do quite yet. MJ needed space before she ended up saying something she'd regret. Oddly enough, despite wanting space she didn't want to be alone.

MJ parked her car and found Sam sitting out on the porch outside his trailer with a beer in hand. "Got an extra one of those?"

The last thing Sam expected that night was to see MJ there but he wasn't going to turn away. "Even if I didn't there's a boat load across the way." He opened the beer bottle and handed it to her as she sat in the chair on the other side of the small table beside him. "What brings you by?"

MJ didn't want to bring Sam into all the drama and send him into overprotective mode where Sookie was concerned so she only brought up part of it. "I touched someone and got hit with some not so nice feelings." She took a long drink of beer after telling him that.

"I can't even imagine what that must be like." Sam thought of something in that may or may not help. He held his hand out palm up on the table for her to take. "Nice thoughts and feelings only. You have my word."

MJ appreciated the sentiment but it wouldn't do any good. "Eventually I'd get hit with something you don't want me to know, Sam."

"Then put your glove on." Even if they couldn't touch the least he could do was hold her hand.

MJ looked at him with a raised brow and when he didn't move his hand away she set the bottle down and did as he asked. MJ took the gloves she carried around in her pocket and put them on before lacing her fingers through his to hold his hand. She closed her eyes and imagined the touch of his skin against hers which gave her a moment of relief.

Sam moved his thumb over the top of MJ's gloved hand and decided to use that moment to take Tara's previously given advice. "Tara mentioned something to me tonight. She said you think I have feelings for Sookie."

"Everybody knows that," MJ laughed in reply with open eyes towards him. There was something on his expression that made her ask, "Where are you going with this, Sam?"

"It's not Sookie I have feelings for, Jeanne." Sam could already see MJ getting uncomfortable so he made sure to add in before she could say anything, "I understand you can't touch anyone, but we can work around that, Jeanne. Look, we're doing it right now."

MJ looked down at their hands and took her back to rub her knees in a nervous manner. "Don't play games with me like that. You've had the hots for Sookie for as long as I've known you."

"I've felt protective over Sookie but it's nothing like what I feel for you – what I have felt for you." Sam hoped he wasn't scaring her off. "This isn't a game, Jeanne. I'm being honest with how I feel about you. Now the question is…do you feel the same?"

MJ honestly thought she was going to cry because she'd dreamt of this moment for a really long time but of course in her dreams she'd be able to throw her arms around Sam and kiss him deeply to express what she felt. Unfortunately this wasn't a dream – this was reality and in reality MJ would never be able to touch him.

"I can't be with you," MJ regrettably replied. "I can't touch you, Sam. You may think we can work around it but can we really? Can you sit there and truly tell me that you can give up holding hands or kissing. Hell can you give up fucking sex? You may think you can right now but what about weeks down the line? Would you really be so willing then?"

"In all of that not once did you say you felt nothing for me. If you do feel something for me then we can figure out all the rest." Sam was determine to find a way.

MJ didn't confirm the feelings that radiated inside for him. Instead she asked, "Why now? If you've felt this way for awhile then why are you saying it now?"

Sam chuckled lightly before admitting, "Tara. She basically told me to kick my ass into gear and tell you before I ended up losing any chance because I waited too long."

"Tara should have kept her damn mouth shut." MJ got up from the chair and went down the porch steps to leave. "Fucking ignorance would have been better."

"How would that have been better?" Sam asked as he followed her, not about to let her leave yet. "How is being ignorant and miserable better?"

"We'd end up miserable anyway!" MJ shouted at him as she whipped around. "There is no work around – no substitute that could replace the touch of another person. And it kills me to know that the person I want more than anyone else wants me back but I can never truly touch them."

Sam knew it made things complicated but he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. "Don't give up on us before we've even had a chance." He stepped forward and reached out to take MJ's gloved hand in his. "We can do this, Jeanne."

MJ knew this would just end in heartbreak but it seemed that would be the only way for Sam to take the hint. "You're a stubborn ass, you know that?"

Sam laughed at her words and smiled, "Is that a 'yes, let's try'?"

MJ rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fine. Yes. Whatever."

Sam smiled wide, kissed the top of MJ's gloved hand, and replied with, "In that case – Goodnight, Jeanne."

MJ waved over her shoulder as she walked away. "Goodnight, Sam." Once she was in her car, she rested her head upon the steering wheel and groaned to herself, "This is not going to end well." And yet, despite knowing that, it was what she wanted more than anything.

* * *

The next morning MJ and Sookie weren't talking to each other. Even when they both went outside to finish up the yard work around the place neither of them said a word to each other either verbally or mentally. Finally it was Sookie who broke the silence because she couldn't take it anymore.

"I understand why you're upset, MJ. I'm upset, too, but yelling at Bill and threatening him isn't going to solve anything."

MJ dropped the bag of lawn clippings she had collected and turned towards Sookie. "I will yell and threaten anyone I have to, to make sure they know damn well not to mess with you. You're my family, Sookie. You, Gran, and Jason are all I have left. My mother is dead, I have no fucking clue who my father is, so you're it. Forgive me for wanting to make sure nothing happens to you."

Sookie sighed deeply before going over to MJ and hugging her tight. "There are other ways to protect the people you love."

MJ hugged Sookie back but didn't answer until they pulled apart. "Yeah, well, apparently I don't know those other methods oh wise one." After they shared a little chuckle about that, MJ asked Sookie something. "Hey, Sook, this may be a stupid question but does Sam have a thing for me?"

Sookie laughed – she couldn't help it. "Of course he does, MJ. Everyone in Bon Temps knows that."

MJ's mouth dropped when she heard that. "I thought Sam had a thing for you and everyone knew that!"

Sookie laughed again because it was too funny. "Sam having feelings for me like that? Oh MJ that is _so_ not the case. Did you really think that?"

MJ nodded like it was the most obvious thing in their strange world. "Uh, yeah."

Sookie shook her head with a smile before something clicked. "Wait, why are you asking?" She then gasped, "Did he say something to you?"

MJ nodded. "He wants us to try being in a relationship."

Sookie squealed in delight for her. "Oh, MJ, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

"It's not all that amazing, Sook. I can't touch him, remember?" MJ would never be able to let that go.

Sookie waved her hand like she was brushing it off. "Oh, please. I'm sure you and Sam will think of something to work around that."

"That's exactly what he said." MJ blew some of her blonde hair out of her face. "Enough about me. Are you really gonna start screwing Bill or was that just a fantasy?"

Sookie gasped at MJ's question. "You caught all that?"

MJ pressed her lips together and nodded. "Oh, yeah. You were way to relaxed to keep yourself from broadcasting it."

Sookie turned bright red and covered her face with her hands because she couldn't believe she'd accidentally slipped MJ her fantasies yet again.

MJ laughed at Sookie's reaction. "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll accidentally broadcast one of my fantasies to you one day and then we'll be even."

* * *

Later that day, MJ headed into work for the lunch shift and stopped when she realized Sam was leaning on the bar checking her out. "Stop that."

"I'm not doing anything," Sam answered all innocently. That technically wasn't _doing_ anything but he was certainly _thinking_ it.

"You're thinking," MJ countered as she tied up her hair and approached him.

He had no name in admitting she was right. "I most certainly am." Sam was just about to move away from the bar when he felt his shirt being pulled and the next thing he knew MJ's lips were against his. He had just enough to react and kiss her back before she quickly pulled away.

MJ never would have done that under normal circumstances but there was just a surge inside her that made her act against better judgement. As soon as their lips met MJ got an insight into what Sam was thinking about. He was thinking about having his way with her right there on that bar. The images and feelings made MJ's heart beat rapidly and she needed to fan herself a bit after the thoughts filtered out. "Oh my stars."

Sam reached out to move some stray hairs out of MJ's face but made sure not to touch her skin, asking, "Are you alright?"

MJ nodded when Sam took his hand away. "I better get to work." She beelined for the back to get her apron before she acted upon impulse again.

Sam didn't try to stop her and leaned back against the bar with crossed arms and a smile as he watched her go. It took him a minute to realize Arlene was looking at him. The questioning expression on her face made him say, "What?" before getting back to work himself.

Arlene honestly wasn't sure if she had even seen the kiss she thought she saw because it happened so quickly but she didn't say anything about it. At least not to Sam. Arlene abandoned the table she was setting and went into the back, calling out, "Marie-Jeanne, sweetie, did you just kiss Sam or did I accidentally eat one of Lafayette's candies again?"

Sam heard what Arlene said and almost went out back to help MJ deal with it but instead he stayed right where he was because in the end it'd be far more interesting for MJ to deal with it herself.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 3


End file.
